townsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Категория:Версии
Список изменений, вносимых каждой новой версией игры. Ниже предоставлен перевод списка изменений. Предстоящие изменения Основная статья - Предстоящие изменения Версия v13a Дата выпуска: 1 мая 2013 Исправлено: *Control key issue when buying/selling items to the caravan *Heroes near death won't go aid friends *Heroes won't go aid other heroes of other parties *Sacrificing animals to the shrine now works properly Версия v13 Дата выпуска: 30 апреля 2013 Добавлено: *Server support for buried maps (townsmods.net server added by default) *You can add text to some items, and bury them! *New writeable wooden signs *New items, books, scrolls and a shrine, an item to revive custom died heroes *Sieges have a chance to come from underground *Death messages for heroes *Heroes choose companions based on their morale. Companions will explore together *Languages now have internal mod loader support *Mods folder tip on the mods menu *Sheep are added to the butcher-for-bones menu *Average happiness added to the UI *New happiness system *Trading panel now shows the remaining trades *The control key can be used like the shift key on several panels. It will add and subtract in amounts of 100 *Wild snoat and a snoat farm Изменено: *Cyclop graphics *Raise and lower speed icons are now disabled when you set the min/max speed *Bamboo trap damage has been reduced to half *The option to pause the game when a caravan comes, now also pauses the game when the caravan is ready to trade Изменения баланса: *Fire bow stats are slightly increased *Eat a fish now fills a bit less *Fishing set happiness cooldown has been increased *Monsters' level boosted in lower dungeons Ошибки написания: *Bite/bites verbs swapped on the Exploding sprouts and bats *"it's tiny size" changed to "its tiny size" (iron short sword description) *Spanish name for the low and burnt cooking fires *Some 'accesible' words instead of 'accessible' Исправлено: *Allies combat log colors now are correct *Planting flowers ID in the right menu *Lag when you have many non-available orders, has been reduced *Werepig and throwing rock glitches *Now the system detects all the low and burnt cooking fires to renew them *The removal of items from containers doesn't have the "Unknown task" text anymore Создателям модов: *New tag on the items.xml. Possible values are true and false (default). Used to set an item to be writeable (tombs, books, scrolls, signs, ...) *New tag on the queues of actions.xml. Possible values are item IDs. Used to lock a bench when the action is assigned *New tag on the queues of actions.xml. It doesn't require a value. Used to reset the dead status of the custom heroes *New and on livingentities.xml. Value should be a number or a dice. Used on citizens, for the new happiness system *New and tags on the queues of the actions.xml. Possible values are a dice or a single number. Used to remove coins from the world *New submenu on the decorations/outdoor for the statues and poles Версия v12b Дата выпуска: 16 апреля 2013 Добавлено: *New monster, the evil turtle *New option to pause the game when a caravan comes Изменено: *Werepig graphics now are isometric *Pathfinding now adds a bit more importance to the Z level *Removing an item with the contextual menu now reveals the cell under *Now the game doesn't crash if for some reason a saved game file is not found Исправлено: *Following livings glitches and starts to wander off screen *Mod loader issue when a mod adds new terrain types *Buried architect's tables and hanged lamps are not sold by the merchants anymore Версия v12b Дата выпуска: 11 апреля 2013 Добавлено: *An option to tune the CPU level used on pathfinding *Wolfy, queen of werewolves monster *New graphic for the shorn sheeps *Job group name on the townies tooltips and when right click on them *New icon for the special decorative items Изменено: *Removed the butchering of reindeers from the production panel *Removed the message spam when the taunting trunk casts effects Ошибки написания: *"Hobgoblin Khopesh" changed to "Hobgoblin khopesh" *"Raw reindeer steak" changed to "Raw snoat steak" *Spanish name for the Nature aid skill *Spanish description for the candle items *"Shorn sheep" instead of "Skinned sheep" Исправлено: *Buried harps, buried purple thrones and buried graves are not sold by the merchants anymore *Cloth and leather armors have been included to the stock panel *Shadows over stockpiles and zones on the camera level *Crash when you scroll down levels past the bottom layer *Issue rendering cells when you load a non-v12 saved game that contains vertical ladders *Glitch on the red long flags that face south-west *Heroes avoiding the level restriction when they don't have new cells to explore Версия v12b Дата выпуска: 9 апреля 2013 Добавлено: *Bury system! *Integrated mod loader! *A way to restrict the hauling and autoequipping by layer *A way to restrict the heroes exploring layers *Townies happiness is showed when you right click on them *Elven names for the elf heroes *New living type, allies. Used on the spawned livings (sadonkeleton, ...). They can use doors. *Description of items in the in-game tooltip Изменено: *Ladders are not needed anymore to climb 1-level underground cells *Sorted military items on the equip menus *Terrain cells on the camera level now are brighter *Boat caravan now brings animals in a cage *Plant trap won't hurt animals *Vertical ladder now have connections *Cooking time on the low cooking fire and the normal fire swapped *Heroes dead sound *Game speed now can be increased up to 5 *Cyclops now have a daunting scream effect. Is casted when the cyclop is near death, it makes townies to flee *Softened the hard level sieges. Added a new "harder" level *Replaced items by scripting now allow the placement over piles and zones *Loading a wrong saved game won't end in a game crash *Anvil is now on the workshops group *Containers and walls now can be built in areas Содержание: *New walls and a dome roof *Sheeps *Cloth armors *New animals in a cage items *New heroes, Vechs and The Herbalist Ошибки написания: *Delete scaffolds typo, "Spiderite set" spanish typo *"It's essence..." by "Its essence..." on some weapon descriptions *"crush" by "crushes" on some weapon verbs Исправлено: *Placement of patrol points on air is no longer allowed *Issue on the actions that doesn't allow to mix moveTerrain's and pick's *Harvest orders never done if the townie starts a battle while performing it *Huge lag if no haulers and some idle townies in the town *Containers now can be sold to merchants *Improved the way townies build walls to avoid lost orders *More stable manual launching from towns.command in paths where a space is found *Crash "un-hauling" items from a stockpile *Glitch on "La Pedrera" walls *Stuck citizens after a robbery siege move some containers Создателям модов: *New property "id" on the menuXXX.xml files. Used to give a way to modded xmls to delete tags *New property "id" on the gen_XXX.xml files. Used to give a way to modded xmls to delete or modify tags *New "delete" and "deleteContent" properties on the submenus for the modded menuXXX.xml files. Possible values are true and false. Used to remove the original content of the menus *New "delete" property on the items for the modded menuXXX.xml files. Possible values are true and false. Used to remove the original content of the menus *New "delete" property on the gen_XXX.xml files. Possible values are true and false. Used to remove the original content of the gen_XXX.xml files *New tag property on almost all the data xml files. It should contain a priority "id". Used to remove original data *Removed the tag on the items.xml *The tag now accepts comma separated values *New tag on the effects. Possible values are: ALWAYS, HITTED, ENEMIES_IN_LOS, NEAR_DEATH and NOT_MAX_HP *New tag on the effects. Possible values are true and false (default). It makes the citizen/hero to flee when they receive it *New on the actions.xml. This way you can create a random item (used on the new treasure chests) *New and tags on the items. Possible values are true and false (default). Used to indicate the items that will be buried and the status when unbury them *New and tag on the items. Possible values are comma separated item IDs and percentages. Used to know what item (just one) will spawn when unbury *New and tags on the items. Possible values are comma separated living IDs and spawn percentages. Used to know what livings will spawn when unbury *New tag on the items. Possible values are true and false (default). Used to know if the unburied item do not spawn items *New tag on the gen_map.xml files. Possible values are true (default) and false. Used to prevent the bury system in a map. Used on the tutorials. *New tag on ranged items. Possible values are true and false (default). Used on the ranged weapons monster heads ----- Version v11a Change: Reduced the heroes appearing rate Change: All the roofs but the broken one and the straw one will block fluids Change: Cooking a fish now takes a bit longer Fix: Health points being reset to a living entity base stats while receive any effect Fix: Snow birds missing graphics for older save games ----- Version v11 Add: Citizen jobs and groups Add: Light items Add: Configurable FX and music volume Add: Fishing dock and fishing set items, used for fishing Add: Food variety bonus Add: "Interior" roofs Add: Possibility to set a square area for certain actions instead of a row (IE. planting wheat, building scaffolds) Add: New customizable priorities (move_to_caravan, build_buildings and feed_animals) Add: Toggable 3D mouse. Useful to build things on other layers than the current one Add: New walls and, a new wooden road item, a well and a pond Add: Ogre, werewolf, snickers, fire head and ghoul isometric graphics Add: New living, the Snoat! (Snow goat). It replaces the old reindeers and does Add: Flat blocks for the wheat and all the roofs Add: Chance to idle livings to move more than 1 cell Add: Animated living entities even when they do not move (birds, brownie bar rider, ghosts and fire head) Add: Enemies stats when you right click on them Add: New damage types and resistances to weapons, armors and monsters Change: Spanish names for the armor sets Change: Almost all the effects but the direct ones will not notify with a message when a living receives it Change: Military items are not displayed on the livings panel if the living have the graphic change effect (IE. Citizen turned to a pig) Change: Townies will stop the "Move to caravan" and the "Autoequip" tasks to eat if necessary Change: Big sieges will not stuck the citizens when search a path Change: Menu item "Delete" by "Delete scaffolds" Change: Dynamic pile/container configuration panel Change: Items and livings now are shadowed if they stand in a dark cell Change: Reduced drop percentage to heads and bones Change: Green block and green road now needs green color instead of yellow flowers to be built Change: Wooden block and Wooden moss block removed from the utilities type Change: Increased the difficulty of the last dungeon Change: Bone carver item has been removed from the bone armor prerequisites (still in the menu for save compatibility) Change: Now you can set the maximum stock you want in the "burn items" actions Change: Military prices increased a bit. Spider bow value reduced. Remove: Snow birds Fix: Empty group names no longer allowed Fix: Mini issues/typos in the xmls Fix: Citizens no longer will change their mining point after other citizens ends their mine tasks Fix: Crash when a citizen decides to drop an item when he just died (over a stockpile) Fix: Incorrect coins ammount was being displayed when loading a saved game (The issue didn't affect the real coins ammount) Fix: Occasions when a citizen has two rooms while changing personal room owner Fix: Tooltips in a soldier panel when the soldier list is empty Fix: Citizens won't move locked items on certain conditions Fix: Only 1 auto-production item was placed on the queue on some circumstances Fix: Freeze when a wounded citizen uses a 2nd level dormitory bed Fix: Projectiles data are loaded properly when you load a game (this avoids the "null sticks null" messages) Fix: Equipment menus are no longer partly rendered out of the screen Modders: New tag on the livingentities.xml. Possible values are true or false (default). Used on birds, brownie bat rider, ghosts and fire head Modders: New tag on the items.xml. Possible values are true or false (default). Used on windows and glass walls Modders: New tag on the items.xml. It allows a numerical value (default 0). Used on items that produce light Modders: New , and tag on the items.xml. It allows the values FULL, HALF or NONE (default). Used on items that produce light Modders: New tag on the actions.xml. Possible valueas are true or false (default). Used on the "burn items" actions. This way the stock number acts as a maximum Modders: Property "COLOR" removed from the graphics.ini ----- Version v10b Change: Purged human remains can be used to create graves and tombs Fix: Crash loading a save that contains "destroy flour" tasks Fix: Issue with buildings under construction after the load of a saved game ----- Version v10a Add: Samurai helmet Change: Removed the maxAge from the wild wheat, wild sugar canes and wild bamboo. This way wild plants will not disappear Change: Golden haste helmet is now considered a special armor instead of a golden one Change: Market roof now uses animal hides to be built (instead of the old blue color) Change: Iron bars now allow fluids Change: Flood gates now has a glue tag and can also serve as a floor flood door Fix: Position of some items in the stock panel Fix: Crash when a citizen decides to drop an item when he just died ----- Version v10 Add: Fluid blocking, fluid elevator and fluid allowed items Add: Evaporation of fluids Add: Wind effect to plants Add: Citizens sleeping under a roof will sleep "faster" and they will endure more time during their day Add: Town coins on the top Add: Flower gathering on the production menu Add: New stockpile and container management panel Add: New effect applied to food that gives a boost to the citizens' happiness Add: New items: Floodgate, fluids elevator, bamboo items, sugarcane items, sugar and cake Add: New helmets: Straw hat, wooden mask, golden mask, mayan mask, samurai mask and kerchiefs Add: New walls: 3 new stone walls, a new log wall, a wheat wall and a bamboo wall Add: New mountains map Change: Improved way of droping items to avoid large paths on some cases Change: Saved game is stored in a temporary file until the game is completelly saved. This avoids the loss of your progress if the save fails Change: Little rest bonus for townies sleeping underground Change: Flour burner removed from the menu Change: Linux launcher on Steam warns you if the game can't find Java (thanks to Vince D. for testing) Change: Brownie village area now can be tilled Change: Unifallow feed food changed to cactus fruits Change: Human remains will stop ghost spawning after 3 day Change: Autoequip now randomise the item to be equipped in order to avoid mass movement to the same item Typo: "Wild kootenbeeten" instead of "Wild skootenbeeten" Type: "green hat" instead of "Green hat" Fix: Main menu issue when the size of the saved games is equals to the game window height Fix: Random freeze if the market zone contain walls and a coming caravan decide to move over a wall Fix: Underground terrain glitches when loading a saved game Fix: Citizens won't skip the chopping tasks when a tree keeper is attacked Fix: Falling items won't destroy the ground ones Fix: Townies now take into account items in containers when you order them to build an already built item Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the floodgate item and some walls) Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the 2 stone arcs) Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the fluids elevator item) Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the bamboo cans) Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows a numerical value. (Used on the bamboo cans) Modders: New tag on effects.xml. It allows a number or a dice (IE. 1d8). (Used on teh cake item) Версия v9b Изменено: *Добавлены 0 перед часами и минутами в сохраненных играх. Исправлено: *Проблемы переноса вещей. Версия v9a Исправлено: *Removed the creation of wild animals in the farms *Wild animals won't turn into non-wild ones when you use them to obtain resources (IE. eggs, milk, ...) *Stuck citizens when they are trying to perform a task with some non-accessible points Версия v9 Добавлено: *Теперь животным на фермах нужная еда для жизни. Поселенцы будут носить им еду, когда смогут. *Новая функция сохранения игры. С этого момента во всех версиях будут сохранения, совместимые с более поздними версиями. Это так же поможет нам отлаживать сохранения, присланные пользователями. *Несколько сохранений на один тип карты. *Горячие клавиши и новые короткие пути. *Военное снаряжение теперь имеет небольшую вероятность быть сделанным с улучшениями. *Если про продаже вещей в меню каравана зажать Shift, будет продано сразу 10 вещей данного типа. *Added administration privileges to the game launcher on Windows. This should fix launch issues with some users. *Изометрия йети и лягушек. *Новые заячьи шапки. Изменено: *Сохранения будут храниться в папке .towns/save/ . Имя папки не будет содержать номер версии, чтобы обеспечить совместимость будущих сохранений. *Контекстное меню больше не отображается над сообщением "Задание выполнено". *Поселенцы больше не будут перекладывать припасы со складов в бочки. *Настройки сохраняются после каждого выхода в главное меню. Опции сохранения были удалены. *Здание мельницы было заменено новым инструментом. Производительность: *Улучшены функции доступа к контейнерам и перевозкам. Это должно убрать зависания в больших городах. *Улучшен поиск пути. Он будет избегать увеличения используемой памяти и зависаний. Исправлено: *Жидкости опускаются вниз, когда вы выкапываете ячейку под ними. *Приоритеты некоторых крыш добавлены к приоритету "Постройка стен". *Предметы больше не бегают по дорогам. *Заскриптованный звук (IE. chop) теперь воспроизводится только тогда, когда камера находится на одном уровне с его источником. *Прозрачность зданий теперь работает корректно. *Удаление жидкостей через контекстное меню меняет видимость ячеек под удаляемой. *На существ, скрытых туманом войны, не действуют эффекты. *Если вещь пропадает во время задания, поселенцы будут искать другие подобные. Создателям модов: * and on buildings.xml now accepts comma separated values *New tag on livingentities.xml. It contains comma separated items. Used to indicate the possible items a friendly needs to be feed *New tag on livingentities.xml. It contains a numerical value. Used to set the number of turns where a living starts to be hungry *New tag on livingentities.xml. It contains a numerical value. Used to set the number of turns that a living can survive when hungry Версия v8a Исправлено: *Игра больше не зависает, когда отключены одновременно музыка и звуки. Версия v8 Добавлено: *Новый файл audio.ini, позволяющий приписывать звуки к любым действиям. Изменено: *Со статуй снят флаг , позволявший сладывать их в стопки, так же к ним добавлен тип , приписывающий их к уличному декору. *Число на панели производства теперь имеет предел. *Живые существа способны двигаться на ячейку другого слоя в случае крайней необходимости. Исправлено: *Во время осады солдаты имеют шанс получить бонус к защите. *Панель торговли может быть закрыта нажатием правой кнопки мыши, даже если караван не стоит на месте. *Действие больше не действует на контейнеры (поселенцы больше не застревают в бочках). Создателям модов: *Новый тэг ', позволяюзий приписать живому существу звук, издаваемый при смерти. *Новые атрибуты 'fx' и 'fxTurns' тэга ' в файле actions.xml. Таким образом можно приписать поселенцам звуки при выполнении действий и движении. Версия v7 Добавлено: *Костер для готовки теперь превращается в слабый костер, а затем - в потухший костер. Может быть восстановлен на любой стадии. Изменено: *Новый вид кнопки "Убрать помост". Исправлено: *Some jungle tiles names *Glitch near some sand blocks *Living robbery sieges doesn't make the victim drop items *"Game has been paused" message do not appear when you receive a siege and have the pause option turned off *Glitch with edge menus when you close a game and start a new one *Non stackable items now don't appear in the container management menus Версия v6 Добавлено: *Robbery sieges! (with a few new enemies) *Multi-monster sieges *Guard soldiers that belongs to a group move to their barracks zone when idle *Arrangements to the soundtrack *Credits option in the main menu *New option to set the pause when a siege starts Изменено: *Options menu now doesn't close when click on an option *Sieges now can be set as off, easy, normal, hard or insane *The chance of a siege to appear now is based on several factors, one of them is the number of soldiers in the town *The phrase that warns you a task could not be completed *Citizens hauling items now take a break to eat/sleep if necessary *Reduced a bit the pathfinding iterations to free a bit the CPU *Improved the search items function (now it takes 20% less CPU time) *Reduced starting coins *Wooden snake sword and The trickster doesn't spam messages anymore *Brownie bat rider and Fire head now evade traps *Seeds removed from the "rawfood" type *Jungle door removed from the "furniture" type Исправлено: Issue with the display of tooltips/buttons in the livings panel *Mini glitch with some terrains *Mini glitch near pines and normal trees *Glitch with some flatten tiles (cactus and some trees) *Double bonus is no longer applied when a living equips some special military stuff *Turning ON the music while playing no longer plays the main menu music *Low performance on some machines when the "Flatten all blocks" option is enabled *Flame attack now works with ranged weapons *Saving issues solved *Repeating an order (with the Shift key) now also works with the dig commands *Wood detailer prerequisites are now ok *Stuck citizens over barrels with the eat task *Item is not check when a caravan sells it Создателям модов: New tags for enemy livings, it accepts items or types as values *New tags for enemy livings, it accepts livings IDs *New tag for the tag Версия 0.60a Добавлено: *Strange forces have awaken in the forests *Caprontos decorative architect table *New option to allow the mouse scroll while hovering the edge buttons Изменено: *Divine armor heal effect and head crushed stun effect are modified to avoid the message spamming *Stun effect name changed to "Stun attack" to avoid confusion *Roof (25%)/underground (15%) time bonus when citizens use benches to take into account the multileveling *"The lightning" will now look differently, shoot lightnings and have a new effect attached to Исправлено: *Glitches near the fruit trees *Low performance on some machines when the "Flatten blocks near mouse" option is enabled *Military items inside containers are not carried to the caravan *In some cases already died livings doesn't dissapear *Typo in spanish with the wooden armor/weapon types *Jungle mushroom will now always produce mushrooms when harvested *Ancient wall now have a flat graphic *Glitch in the bones caravan *Special armors are now shown in the correct stock menu *Road tiles connects with any other road tiles Версия 0.60 Добавлено: *Caravans! *UI changed! *Soldier groups! *Shadows *New stock panel *New option in main menu to turn sieges off *Options in-game *Click on a message now gets you to the living that produced it (not just the point where the event occurs) *Added the funtion to move back and forth through heroes *Shift + click on level up/down now moves the camera 5 levels *Shift + click on the production panel icons now increases/reduces the ammounts by 5 *Flatten blocks near the cursor option in the UI Изменено: *Siege enemies now choose random citizens when target *The game map now is saved (and loaded) secuentially. This avoids OutOfMemory errors on some configurations *Livings now move through levels when idle *Stockpile/container option text in the main menu *All roofs are tagged as walls *All walls connect with other walls (or wallConnectors like doors) *The minimap textures of upper levels are reloaded when a level changes *Rebalanced livings Удалено: *Mouse transparency near the cursor option in the main menu Исправлено: *Items getting deleted because other items fall on them from stairs *Creation of scaffolds underground in a side/down way *Expand a zone no longer allows it to be placed on air *Crash when a living fires a projectile *Typo issue with silver armor and golden armor and weapons on piles/containers *Glitch behind some water tiles *Stuck citizens when they are searching for items in a container but there is no path to that container *Graphic glitches with the blue orders and with big items *Deadlock/lag when you disable a pile/container and there is no free space on that level *The immunityEffects tag on livings now works *Glitch when mages converts big size enemies into pigs *Crash in a special case when an isolated townie tries to autoequip *Ranged units avoiding the fight sometimes Создателям модов: *The UI graphics can be placed in other files than ui.png *New tag on livings (added to caravans, birds and sadonkeleton) *All the entries in graphics.ini MUST have the TEXTURE_FILE option *Added the tag to set the number of starting citizens in a map *Added the tag to set the level where the starting citizens must appear *Added the tag to effects.xml, this way you can create an effect that gives immunity to other effecfts *Added the , and tags to effects.xml, this way you can create effects that cast other effects Версия 0.50b Изменено: *Tree bush spawns reduced to a half (faster spawns) *Allow the mining and building of items from up/down AND diagonal *Glue items now glues to terrain (no more stairs falling!) Исправлено: *Crash when you build walls in the top level *Game options now are read/saved in the correct file when you use the USER_FOLDER feature *Pathfinding issue with the last layer *Glitch with the limestone miniblock *The icons of eat/sleep now are shown in front of citizens / heroes *Mouse cursor and blue orders tile transparencies fixed Версия 0.50a Добавлено: *USER_FOLDER in the towns.ini to overwrite the operating system folder Изменено: *Mini mouse cursor and blue orders when the miniblocks are on *Doesn't allow orders to be created in air cells if there is no path to them *The grid is correctly displayed over walls *Items can be created/placed in diagonal *Now items also can be built from the below and above cells *Allow to place the camera in the last floor level *Iron, coal, copper and gravel seeds moved a bit to the surface *Mineshaft spawn time increased Исправлено: *OpenGL depth buffer values lowered to allow lower end graphic cards *Typos with 'bait' and some chop orders Версия 0.50 Добавлено: *True multilevels! *Autosave option *Content (Chimneys, walls, stairs, ...) Изменено: *Cactus fruits spawn time reduced *New graphics for some units Исправлено: *Till on a cell that already have a till command *Issue with admin fluids (now sieges/heroes/citizens will not appear if there is no path to the town) *Stuck citizens if the only path to an item is through the fog of war *Citizens eating raw food if they got hungry in a raw food creation task *Autoequip will not stuck citizens if the best armor/weapon is in an unreachable area *Elven bow was tagged as 'sword' so some non-ranged heroes equip them *Heroes equipping items that are not tagged (IE. a thief equipping a bow) *Ranged livings shotting to other livings when the victim moved to other level *Deleting a zone where a citizen is hauling a bench will not set that item operative *Ranged enemies attacking at melee Версия 0.47b Изменено: *Added wild wheat on the snow map *Wild wheat can appear in all kind of grass cells Исправлено: *Old ATI drivers/cards memory leak minimized *Heroes with alternative graphics (IE. barbarian and highlander) don't equip *Empty bottle and poison bottle are now stackable *Planted wheat turns back to wheat seeds after 1-2 days *Gravestones issue when no corpses around *Necromancy (Sips) and taunt (barbarian) skills Версия 0.47a Изменено: *Crippling shot chance increased Исправлено: *A new ATI crash *Thief poison attack *Ranged attacks that adds effects to livings (IE. Elf crippling shot) *Prerequisites to build silver/gold armors Версия 0.47 Добавлено: *Traps *Military items tooltip now shows the item level *Icons on each effect (IE. a green drop for the poisoned effect) *New floors for zones *Hitting the "H" key rotates through your current heroes *Heroes with high moral will help citizens in danger *New dark wooden wall, golden/silver weapons and armours, also a flaming sword only dropped by burningpets Изменено: *If the floor is occupied by an item, the living drops will check for neighbors cells *Faster exploration methods for heroes *Mountain map generation *Autoequip order now search for the best items. Also, you can order it to a citizen already equipped to search for better equipment *Area skills (IE. defense aura) now takes into account the LOS *Rebalance the level of all items and drops Исправлено: *Added specific code for ATI users to solve the nasty crash (thanks to Zachary Stendor for testing it) *Citizens with building construction tasks will stop it automatically if they get hungry *Chop palm trees with the bottom menu *Made snickerite greaves stackable *Blue arena badgers health points increased *Heroes doesn't break walls/doors on other levels when they get rage *Sand roof glitch *Mouse transparency option now is saved properly in the options file *Heroes use of skills while eat or sleep *Stuck livings if you delete a bridge when they are over it *Citizens starving in the hospital *Expanding zones on undiscovered cells *A bug makes the citizens to walk bellow 20% speed *Citizens speed when they are hungry now has the minimum speed to 20% Создателям модов: *Customizable effects, they can be tied to hero skills, foods *New tag on items and , this way heroes will use only specific items (IE. a mage only use cloth items and wands) *New tags and on the living entities drops Версия 0.46 Добавлено: *Leveling and experience to heroes *Skills for heroes *Damage over time attacks *Heroes now leaves some battles to take a rest *Icon on the top left side of the screen indicating the current task *Confirmation menu when you start a new game with a previous save *Citizens and heroes drops some equipment when dies *Mud and sand walls Изменено: *Prefix/suffix are displayed on heroes equipment *Fire wand stats *Dwarf heroes now wants a room underground to come/stay *Saving the game speed GREATLY improved Исправлено: *Planted apple bushes/trees *Blue flowers gathering *Some graphic glitches *Hero stuck when leaving a town in some cases *Cyclop and hobgoblin kaiser names swapped *Boots of haste now can be made using any kind of bird *Wild wheat now spawns in the mountain map *Stuck citizens when they can't reach an item/living *Tooltip showing living entities on undiscovered cells *Special death heroes doesn't appear again *More HP than the maximum allowed after wear/unwear items *Admin water now deletes the content of the first cell Создателям модов: *New tag on livingentities.xml. It makes a living to gain 1HP per turn *New and tags. This way you can script pets!! Версия 0.45b Изменено: *Heroes come/stay prerequisites Исправлено: *Blue color can now be stored in piles/containers *Pears automated harvesting *Issues with planted banana trees, blue radish and snow trees *Stuck (invisible) citizens when placing walls (or just non-passable cells like water) *Citizens starving to death with food on the world (related to the previous fix) Версия 0.45a Добавлено: *Management menu for piles and containers *A clock to use in some zones Изменено: *Heroes exploring routines *Citizens will starve to death after 2 full days without food *Negative speed % applied when a citizen is hungry Исправлено: *Some tree/planting scripts *Some wall sizes and positions Создателям модов: *Crash if you set a building without prerequisites solved Версия 0.45 Добавлено: *Now living entities (IE. a cow) can hate any other livings (IE. a pig). *Speed buttons on the UI. *Status messages on the loading screen. *First heros! *Fog of war on dungeons. *You can click on the messages to set the current view where the event is happening. *The badger arena! *New option on the game menu to disable by default all items when you create a pile or a container. *New option on the game menu to pause the game when it starts. *New option on the game menu to activate transparencies near the mouse cursor *Un-till terrain. *Un-dig terrain. Изменено: *No more berseker soldiers. Now soldiers have 3 status, GUARD, PATROL and BOSS AROUND. *Health points restored when sleep are set to 5% of maximum base health points (instead of 1 HP). *No more hunger-lock. Now, when a citizen is hungry they walk at 50% speed but continues performing normal tasks. *Better fluids and tasks management routines. *Citizens search for a nearest hospital (or dining room) instead of the first hospital (or dining room) created. *Citizens now use the beds on the hospitals, and heals faster if they do so. *Citizens works and walk slower if they are unhappy. *Savegames now are placed on userdocs/.towns/save/BUILDNAME/ where BUILDNAME is the current game build (IE. 0.45). *Citizens (and heros) walks to his assigned room when they come. *Zones now can be built on edges and close to a slope. *You can scroll now with the WASD keys (or arrows) and up/down levels with the QX keys (or mouse wheel). Исправлено: *Stockpiles under a building are not allowed. *Harvest button now also harvest blue radish. *Entities with assigned path will not pass through holes if you remove a ladder while they are following it. *Tooltip issue on production panel with multiple items/livings. *Autoequip while healing do not stuck citizens anymore. *Half-Buildings on the left or top area of the screen are displayed . *Walk glitches when a citizen is close to the wall or after a fight. *Citizens doesn't make the same haul task when the item to be moved can be placed in a container AND in a stockpile. *You can use the non-numpad '+' key to increase the speed. *Immigrants now CAN find the path to the colony even if his assigned zone has walls on the first cell. *Cancel terrain actions (like till) now works even if a citizen started to do it. *Glitch with roofs when you have a building inside other. *Equip/unequip now doesn't stuck citizens in certain cases. Создателям модов: *Removed the ITEM_CREATE_ITEM, LIVING_CREATE_ITEM and TERRAIN_CHANGE_TERRAIN action types. *Added the tags to actions. This way you can set the production panel icon (it overwrites teh icon). *Added the "useSource" atribute to tags. *Added itemID, and tags to action queues. * and tags to use on the ones. This way you can name a seed and force a second seed to start inside the first one. * tag for living entities. *Some nice error messages that will help modders if something fails on map generation. * and tags added to the tag. This allows you to create seeds on certain heights. *Subtag under the tag now accepts special types (_WATER_, _WATER_INF, _LAVA_, ....) again. *New social zone SOCIAL on zones.xml. *Removed the tag from actions. Now all actions must have a queue. *, and can be scripted on livingentities.xml. Версия 0.42b Изменено: *Kill a bird is easier now (but not easy!) *Continuous water *Game speed can be toggled using "+" and "-" keys *Map generation performance *Spawn of items/livings management performance Исправлено: *Werepigs and milked cows doesn't turn invisible anymore *Negative numbers on regular production queue *Roads menu, bread item description and autoequip command translated to spanish Создателям модов: * tags has been changed to ones, that also allows you to spawn living entities (IE: A cow, a goblin, ...) *New and tags on the one. This way you can change the terrain on certain heights *New and tags for living entities and items. This way you can spawn certain objects (IE. reindeers) on certain heights Версия 0.42a Добавлено: *Raise/Lower terrain menu (admin tool atm) *Add/remove water/lava menu (admin tool atm) Исправлено: *Colored roads doesn't mess up the whole terrain Изменено: *Build times and building spawn rates are reduced *Boots of speed doesn't need snickerite to build it (changed it to goblinite) *Create flour now only costs 2 wheat Версия 0.42 Добавлено: *Priorities panel (F3) *Roads (living entities walk faster here) *Animations for living entities *TTF Font *Heightmap a-la Transport Tycoon *Food values on food items tooltip *Save options *Use of user folder for savegames and options *New special values for map generation (_WATER_1_, _WATER_INF_, LAVA_1_, LAVA_INF_) Удалено: *Barracks (now everybody can be a soldier!) *Transition tiles Изменено: *Speed of living entities reduced *Stockpile points are removed if you place a zone over it *Turns to build thing on benches changed to 70% if a roof is present *Turns to build thing on benches changed to 85% if the builder is underground *Warning "Sure to exit without save?" panel *Water system uses slopes now *Faster seeds at map generation (so the game starts early) Исправлено: *Enemies won't try to break opened doors *Crash when build a building only with doors *Prefix/suffix percentages are set to 5% again *Little improvement in the minimap render routine *Improved a little the save/load game performance *Item issues when delete the zone under it *Lag if no mats when build a building *Draw the roofs/big items (ie. trees) when his base is outside the screen *Citizens recalculate their path if while they are following it other citizens blocks the path with walls *Minor graphic glitches До версии 0.40.2 Основная статья - История версий до 0.40.2